Foot Mystiker
Die Foot Mystiker sind eine Gruppe von Elementarkreaturen, Diener des Tengu Shredders und Feinde der Turtles, die speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen wurden. Mitglieder *'Metall-Mystiker' *'Feuer-Mystiker' *'Erd-Mystiker' *'Wasser-Mystiker' *'Wind-Mystiker' Beschreibung und Fähigkeiten Die erste Form, in der die Mystiker von den Turtles angetroffen wurden, war die eines dürren Humanoiden, gekleidet in einer Nachbildung eines traditionellen japanischen Regenumhangs und Hutes aus Schilf, wobei ihre körperliche Konsistenz und Färbung ihrem jeweiligen Element entsprach. Die wirkliche Gestalt der Mystiker war der von hageren Menschen mit rotglühenden Augen und ohne Haare ähnlich. Allen fünf Mystikern sind folgende mystische Fähigkeiten gemein: Flugfähigkeit; Gedankenbeeinflussung (eine meditative Disziplin, die nicht direkt im Kampf angewendet werden kann); Formen- und Gestaltenwechsel; und Unverwundbarkeit gegenüber nicht-mystischen Angriffen. Jeder der Foot Mystiker ist zusätzlich noch auf ein Element spezialisiert: Erde, Metall, Wasser, Wind und Feuer. Ihre eigenen Körper besitzen die Konsistenz ihres jeweiligen Elements, und sie können sie nach Belieben verformen, z. B. formt der Metall-Mystiker aus seinen Armen für gewöhnlich Klingen für den Nahkampf. Außerdem können sie ihr jeweiliges Element nach Belieben psychokinetisch kontrollieren und sogar in einen von ihnen gewählten Aggregatszustand versetzen: Wasser zu Eis, Metall in flüssige oder Staubform etc. Diese Kontrolle lässt sich auch für Fernangriffe - Feuerbälle, Flutwellen, Geröll-Lawinen, Windstöße usw. - gegen einen oder mehrere Gegner nutzen. Cartoonserie (2003) Es ist nicht bekannt, woher die Foot Mystiker eigentlich stammen. Ihrem Verhalten nach ist es möglich, dass sie einstmals Menschen waren, die ihrem Meister, dem Tengu Shredder, so treu ergeben waren, dass dieser sie dafür mit elementaren Kräften belohnte und zu seinen Herolden und Leibwächtern machte. Nachdem der Tengu Shredder von seinen ehemaligen menschlichen Gefährten besiegt worden war, versuchten die Mystiker alles in ihrer Macht Stehende, um ihren Meister wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. thumb|Die Foot Mystiker beim ersten Zusammentreffen mit den TurtlesDurch einen mystischen Stein jedoch gerieten die Mystiker irgendwann unter die Kontrolle des Foot Clans und wurden die widerwilligen Wächter des Utrom Shredders; in New York waren sie dazu verdammt, den geheimen Zugang zum innersten Heiligtum des Saki-Towers, Ch'rells Hauptquartier, zu bewachen. Als nach Ch'rells Verbannung Karai die Herrschaft über den Clan übernahm, begannen die Mystiker zu rebellieren. Mithilfe ihrer Kräfte kontaktierten sie Agent Bishop und teilten ihm mit, das das Herz des Tengu ein Speicher für außerirdische Technologie sei, die Bishop fieberhaft hortete. Bishop fiel auf diese Täuschung herein und heuerte die Turtles dazu an, den Stein zu stehlen. Als Bishop den Stein daraufhin nach den Anweisungen der Mystiker untersuchen wollte, zerbarst er stattdessen, und die Mystiker erlangten ihre Freiheit wieder. Sofort machten sich die fünf Kreaturen daran, den Körper des Shredders und dessen Helm und Armschiene zu finden, die vom Ninja-Tribunal versteckt worden waren. Das Tribunal hatte diesen Moment vorausgeahnt und rekrutierte die Turtles sowie ein Quartett von menschlichen Kämpfern, um die Wiedererweckung des Tengu Shredders zu verhindern. Den Mystikern gelang es dennoch, ihren Meister von seinem Totenschlaf zu erwecken, und brachten ihn sogar dazu, sich für ihre Versklavung an Karai zu rächen. Der Tengu Shredder beschloss daraufhin, von New York aus die Welt zu erobern und nach seinem Willen zu gestalten. Die Turtles jedoch sammelte eine kleine Armee von Verbündeten und kämpften sich in den Palast des Shredders; die Mystiker wurden nach einem kurzen Kampf von den Turtles, den Akolyten und Karai vernichtet. Auftritte *"Die Rückkehr - Teil 2" ("Return to New York, Part 2") *"Bad Day" *"Good Genes - Part 1" *"Good Genes - Part 2" *"Lap of the Gods" *"Beginning of the End" *"New World Order Part 1 und Part 2" *"Fathers & Sons" *"Past and Present" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 1" *"The Journal" (Cameo) Mirage Comics thumb|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol. 2 #43Die Popularität der Foot Mystiker führte dazu, dass sie retroaktiv in die Mirage-Comicserie übernommen wurden. Allerdings wurde ihre Verbindung mit dem Tengu Shredder, der in den Mirage Comics nicht vorkommt, außer Acht gelassen; stattdessen stehen die Mystiker direkt im Dienst des Foot Clans. Außerdem sind die Mystiker in dieser Version vorwiegend menschlichen Ursprungs. In diversen ''Tales''-Geschichten werden einige Foot Mystiker vorgestellt, besonders Mashima und eine Triade (Dreiergruppe) von nicht näher benannten Mystikern. Diese Mystiker suchen generell aus verschiedenen Gründen Rache an den Turtles für den Tod von Oroku Saki, scheitern aber regelmäßig."The Worms of Madness" #1, #2 und "The Bait", "Seeds of Destruction", "The Quick and the Dead", "Cold, Cold Ice" Die 2003-Versionen der Mystiker erscheinen erstmals während der Verlobungsfeier von April und Casey in Northampton in den Mirage Comics.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol. 2 #43 Die Foot Mystiker haben aber auch eine Reihe von persönlichen Feinden, unter anderem die Krieger von Pyr, die anscheinend aus einer Paralleldimension stammen, in welcher Al Gore Präsident der Verenigten Staaten geworden ist.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #14 Diese Krieger jagen systematisch jeden, den sie mit den Mystikern in Verbindung sehen, unter anderem den Foot Clan, Karai und Leonardo. Dabei soll auch ein gewisses Buch, welches sich in Karais Besitz befinden soll, eine vornehmliche Rolle spielen.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #17 Foto-Galerie TMNT Mystic - Metal I.jpg|Metall-Mystiker (erste Erscheinungsform) TMNT Mystic - Earth I.jpg|Erd-Mystiker (erste Erscheinungsform) TMNT Mystic - Fire I.jpg|Feuer-Mystiker (erste Erscheinungsform) TMNT Mystic - Wind I.jpg|Wind-Mystiker (erste Erscheinungsform) TMNT Mystic - Water I.jpg|Wasser-Mystiker (erste Erscheinungsform) TMNT Mystic - Metal II.jpg|Metall-Mystiker (wahre Form) TMNT Mystic - Earth II.jpg|Erd-Mystiker (wahre Form) TMNT Mystic - Fire II.jpg|Feuer-Mystiker (wahre Form) TMNT Mystic - Wind II.jpg|Wind-Mystiker (wahre Form) TMNT Mystic - Water II.jpg|Wasser-Mystiker (wahre Form) Siehe auch 2003 Serie *Karai *Tengu Shredder *Ninja-Tribunal **Kon-Shisho **Juto-Shisho **Chikara-Shisho **Hisomi-Shisho *Die Akolyten *Herz des Tengu *Kappa *Tengu Mirage Comics *Foot Mystic Triad *Mashima **Shredder Shark und Shredder Elite *Pyr **Three Moon Jaguar Einzelnachweise en:Foot Mystics Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Metamorpher